


A Sign of Affection (or a Prelude to Lunch)

by JackyMedan



Category: Pushing Daisies, due South
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: So on the one hand I drew this because I thought it would be adorable but on the other hand also because I accidentally made myself sad with the realisation of how bittersweet it would be for Ned to finally meet adoghalf-wolf he could actually touch and hug back for once :'(... (Also just the idea of a Pushing Daisies/due South crossover kind of fascinates me in general because they have some interesting similarities if you think about it...)





	A Sign of Affection (or a Prelude to Lunch)

**Author's Note:**

> *(Title is a reference to a line in the due South episode Burning Down The House)


End file.
